This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our goals in this project are: A) to establish the predictive/discriminatory ability of the T1[unreadable] MRI method using a unilateral 6-hydroxydopamine (6-OHDA) PD mouse model (intrastriatal injection of 2 [unreadable]g 6-OHDA/[unreadable]L); B) To investigate the ability of T1[unreadable] MRI mapping to recognize regions of the brain affected by neuronal loss in aphakia mice, and to investigate the quantitative relationship between T2[unreadable] and iron loading in tissue;C) To identify the quantitative relationship between the T1[unreadable] measurements and neuronal density, and between T2[unreadable] and iron loading in the aphakia mouse in the SNc, SNr, VTA and striatum.